Frog
Job Description "One might look at a frog and think that this job would entail just lounging about by a swamp and eating flies. But you would be wrong. A frog mii will live a life just as full of adventure as everyone else! Using the power of a mighty tongue, nimble and quick legs, and basic animal powers, the frog is as useful as any!" Description The frog is another animal mii, just like the cat. It has a hat with a frog face, a wet suit designed like a frog, and it uses its' tongue as a weapon by smacking enemies with it. The frog also walks differently, hopping up and down on the adventure screen. Abilities Lvl. 2: Tasty Snack Catch a fly with your tongue to eat as a tasty snack, getting 5 HP afterwards. Lvl. 4: Boing! An auto skill. Leap out of the way quickly when an enemy attacks! Only happens occasionally. Lvl. 7: Saliva Stun Lick an enemy with your tongue! This has a 30% chance to leave them stunned and unable to act for 2 turns. Lvl. 9: Froggy Kick! When an enemy comes to attack one of your friends, leap over and counter it with a sharp kick! Increases relationship. Lvl. 10: Bad Breath Take deep breaths for 3 turns, and then spew out some toxic bad breath on all of the enemies! Has a 20% chance to reach a friend, causing them to cough, and also causes resentment. Lvl. 13: Splash Leap up into the air, and make a big splash! Damages both enemies and friends, but causes no resentment. Lvl. 16: Safety Tongue Auto skill. Wrap up a friend in your tongue and don't let them go when they get critically injured! Heals HP and MP. Only happens occasionally, and can cause resentment if the mii is stubborn. Lvl. 18: Water Break When your MP is low, go leave the battle for 2 turns to go and have a swim in the lake! Recovers MP, but causes resentment when you return. Lvl. 23: SUPER Bad Breath Take deep breaths for 3 turns, and then release the most unholy of scents and odors out of your mouth! Damages all enemies, and damages worse than Bad Breath. Has a 40% chance to reach a friend, causing them to cough and also causes even worse resentment. Lvl. 25: Chaaarge! Get pumped up, and charge towards an enemy quickly, like an energetic mii! 20% chance for you to trip and fall over, inflicting no damage on the enemy, but damage on yourself. The strength of the attack grows more powerful if the frog actually is an energetic mii. Lvl. 27: Frog Spawn! Use your powers and become fully intuned with nature, summoning a tiny stampede of tadpoles to go after the enemies. 23% chance to not work, and bosses are not effected by the stampede. Lvl. 50: Foul Play Insta-kill all enemies with your tongue, but only has a 0.78% chance of working. Has a 0.13% chance of working on a boss. Category:Jobs